Darkness within
by dunderhead1
Summary: Harry is different , after abuse from his family and his hard life he learn how to survive , to do this, he had to embrace his darker side, but he will not regret it, Sorry I can't write good summary , please forgive me and enjoy the story. Dark Harry. Slytherin Harry. Light Bashing.


Hi , I hope you like my story, please leave review ! Ps I am not a native speaker so forgive mistakes.

I don't own Harry Potter.

…...…...…...…...…...….

„Freak!" yelled Vernon. Harry hurried out of his cupboard, fear clearly visible on his face.

„What is the meaning of this?" Vernon's face was purple as he gestured in direction of the coat that was lying on the sofa.

Harry wanted to say that „it's the coat that you threw away, you fat piece of shit" but he was terrified, knowing that in this moment he was powerless and completely at his uncle's mercy, so he stayed silent. He knew that talking only made it worse.

„You- You brat! Look at me! After all we've done for you, this is how you repay us? You ungrateful freak, just like your drunken parents, you should be dead like them!" Vernon slapped Harry so hard that he fell to the floor, but quickly he grabbed him and press him to the wall, then punched him in his stomach.

Harry didn't make a sound, it only would anger his uncle more.

„It's all your fault! You are pathetic, I bet your parents were drinking and died because of you!" Now Vernon was squeezing his neck so hard that he couldn't breathe, and his vision began to blur.

This continued for the rest of the evening until Vernon become tired, gasping loudly he took a hold of harry and threw him into his cupboard.

Harry curled into himself end finally allowed himself to cry. 'Why ? why me ? what I did to derve that? Nothing, it's all their fault, it can't be normal. I know it isn't, I am better than them, I really hate them, all of them, and what did this fuck say? That my ass is pretty, and he would like to, he would like to...'

Harry shuddered. Vernon has never done anything like that, it really scared him. He clutched his head

'No! I won't let him! I won't let this scum touch me like that, I had enough... I had enough, I had enough"

Harry said it out loud staring hard at his plastic soldiers, his only childhood companions.

He wiped his tears with his sleeve. His face from despaired and pained morphed into one with clear determination.

Quietly he opened his cupboard - in the fit of rage his uncle forgot to lock it - and headed in the direction of the front door. Everyone was asleep upstairs. Carefully sneaking around, he found his uncle's and cousin's coats and took from his uncle's wallet money and took his cousin's ID - just in case. Then he opened the door and walked out.

He had an urge to run, but it would be suspicious, so he just walked quickly in the direction of town centre. First thing he did, he went to the shop and bought some food, a map and a torch.

After he ate, he looked at the map and decided to go to London on foot. It was a long distance away, but tomorrow he should already be there.

He walked and walked, passing building after bulding, people looked at him strangely, but thankfully no one stopped him. But after many hours of walking he was tired.

He must sleep somewhere... but where?

Suddenly he had an idea. It was risky, very risky, someone could call the police, and they would take him back. But if something happened he could always try to run, and he really, really wanted to sleep, and the street was too dangerous for that.

He found a bulding where lights were on, and knocked on the door.

He waited for a few moments and then the door opened. In the doorway stood and old woman, around 80 years old. She was clearly shocked to see a child, alone, and at this hour on her doorstep.

„How can I help you, child? Where are your parents?" she asked kindly.

Harry started crying. It was all an act, but it had to be done.

„My parents... my mum and dad, they had... they had an accident... A car accident, I was with them, but I survived... Doctor said I was okay, I didn't want to go with them. Please, can I stay here for one night? In the morning I can call my mother's sister and she will take me back, I just want some time... Some time on my own." He said breathless, with tears in eyes. Half-truths were always the best.

The woman looked at him with pity and let him in her house.

„I don't like it, but I understand and it is very late, you should be sleep at this hour. You can sleep on the couch, but the next day we will call your aunt immediately"

„Thank you ma'am."

Harry woke up early, and quietly went to the door, but to his horror the doors were locked. He started to panic, but then something strange happened - the door just unlocked. He didn't wonder why, he was just thankful that he could escape.

'That was close, ah... At least now I have energy to continue.'

Later Harry finally got to London. It took him another few hours and he was tired yet again, but it was still daytime, so he found the nearest park called "Hyde Park" and sat at a bench.

It was so beautiful, so green and bright. He allowed himself time to admire it for a few minutes, closing his eyes, finally relaxing, He was free.  
He was free, really free, no uncle, no aunt, no beatings. He started laughing. Then he opened his eyes and was instantly startled. Before him sat an owl, a big grey owl. Its' big eyes looked straight at him.

…..

REVIEW REVIEW ! 3


End file.
